PrimeTIme
by natadunn81
Summary: A little Rileystreet for your reading pleasure. Inspired by late night musings while listening to Janelle Monae's latest album. That's all I got for a summary. A one-shot.


_Long time no post-a-story, folks! I'v been on a sabbatical of sorts lately and this story popped into my ead after listening to Janele Monae's "Electric Lady" for five continuous days-specifically PrimeTime (Lord, Jesus...this song!). Anywho...this is actually a Rileystreet fic._

_I own and apologize for nothing! Enjoy._

_PrimeTime_

Chord drummed his fingers against his thigh for the fifth time that night.

_**Just forty-five more minutes.**_

He glanced to his watch for the fourth time that night.

_**Forty-four more minutes.**_

He sighed heavily for the third time that night.

_**Forty-three more minutes.**_

He cracked his knuckles for the second time that night.

_**Forty-two more min-**_

"Dude! You're killing me over here, okay? Killing. Me."

Chord turned to face Harry at the exact moment his good friend leveled him with enough side-eye to shame Miley Cyrus. "What?" He asked distractedly.

Harry's mask of utter disbelief would be comical if this hadn't been going on for the last three hours. Throwing his hands up in exasperation, he stood up from the couch, not caring about that his PS3 wireless controller went sailing across the room in the process. He pulled a confused looking Chord up from his on perch on the couch and marched him to the front door.

"Dude?!" Chord gasped as he found himself on the other side of the threshold to his friend's home. Just as he would protest being bodily removed from the home, his jacket went sailing into his face. "Wha- "

"Thanks for coming over, Chord. I had a blast playing Madden solo while you stared at the clock. We'll really have to do this again. But next time, I'm gonna need you to get your Amber fix _**before**_ you come over. K? Bye." The door shut in his face as he continued to stand there, perplexed. Yep, Shum was definitely not dealing with his bullshit tonight.

Amber was sore, but in a good way. Since beginning rehearsal for _Dancing With The Stars_ a few months ago, she had grown to welcome the soreness that came along with a rigorous dancing session. She'd never felt stronger in her life. Or more exhausted. And it certainly didn't hurt that her partner, Derek, reminded her of her favorite blonde. She smiled at the thought of Chord, pulling into her garage and killing the engine. Lowering the garage door, she reached into her purse to retrieve her phone, curious as to why she hadn't heard from her boyfriend since his usual mid-practice _**"Good luck, babe" **_text that he sent daily. Curious, but not overly worried, Amber exited her SUV and entered her home through the kitchen access. She'd give him a call before crashing for the night. Upon entering her home, she was immediately concerned when Chewie and Milo didn't excitedly greet her as they usually did. Come to think of it, her security system had already been de-armed. Just as she would begin to freak out, she heard seductive opening notes of _PrimeTime_ coming from the living room, accompanied by a voice she recognized immediately.

_**Tick tock, I'm watching the clock**_

_**I can't wait til we get to rock.**_

_**I wanna scream and dream and throw a love parade**_

_**Is that okay?**_

_**Tonight it's me and you alone**_

_**Won't make a call, won't even write a song…**_

A smile took root on her beautiful face as she crept along quietly, leaning against the door jamb as she watched her beau serenade her pups while lighting candles around the room. She'd never tell him, but she loved to watch him in these candid moments, it was these times she found him to be breathtaking. It was around this time that he began to do a series of suggestive body rolls as he sang along with Janelle that Amber felt compelled to be near him. _God, she wanted him._

Chord closed his eyes as he crooned along with Janelle, stopping long enough to perform the perfect body roll. Just as he began to sing Miguel's verse, he heard the seductive tones of his lady. His grin growing wider by the second, he turned to face her, continuing to move his body along to the music.

_**Bang, bang, I'm callin your name**_

_**You're like a fire the world can't tame.**_

_**I wanna riot til the stars come out and play**_

_**Is that okay?Okay.**_

_**Tonight it's me and you alone**_

_**Won't take a call, won't even write a song.**_

_**This'll be your personal private dance.**_

Chord bit his lip to quell his groan at the look in Amber's eyes as she sang, dancing closer and closer to him. He reached for her as soon as she was within reach and drew her close to his body, never breaking eye contact as he joined her to sing the chorus. _God, he wanted her._

'_**Cause baby, it's the prime time for our love**_

_**Ain't nobody peeking but the stars above.**_

_**It's a prime time for our love**_

_**And Heaven is betting on us.**_

They continued to sway together as the seductive guitar riff carried the song to its completion. Chord hummed the chorus as he lowered his mouth to hers, pausing long enough to sing against her lips before kissing her deeply. She returned to the kiss in the same fashion, her hands lightly raking against his back as he pressed himself even closer to her. _Closer. Need to get closer. _The kiss went on forever, as they would only break long enough to take short sips of air and resume kissing. Chord could feel himself start to lose focus and begrudgingly eased off the gas, the kiss becoming less intense and more sweet as he ended with a few soft pecks to her lips. Opening his eyes, he could feel his chest tighten as he found himself staring into warm brown orbs. He could also see that she was exhausted from rehearsal. He couldn't resist lowering his forehead to hers, brushing his nose sweetly against hers in an Eskimo Kiss, his arms resting dangerously low against the generous rise of her backside.

"Hey." His voice was at least two octaves lower and he enjoyed feeling Amber shudder as her eyes closed involuntarily. She loved when he increased the bass in his voice. _Loved_.

The corners of her eyes crinkled slightly as gave him a sweet smile in return, "Hey."

Neither of them could tell how long they stayed that way, swaying together, the song playing on repeat. He just loved being with her in these quiet moments, just enjoying one another. He always marveled at how their interactions could go from white hot to slow and seductive to chaste and sweet in a matter of minutes. He never wanted that feeling to go away. A small bark shook him from the moment of reverie, Chord gave a mock scowl to the offender.

"Not cool, Chewie. Not cool at all."

Amber chuckled lightly at his reprimand, leaning back to look him in the eye. "He's right, though. We have been in here for quite a while."

"Honestly, I'm pretty sure I could stay like this forever." Chord whispered as he continued to hold her gaze. He gave an internal whoop of satisfaction as he watched her smile grow. "But…when the pup's right, he's right, I suppose."

Chord released her from his embrace as he took one of her hands in his own, leading them both to the staircase.

Amber followed without complaint. "Not that I don't appreciate all of this, babe," she gestured the candles. "But, what are you doing here?"

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Chord slowed to a stop and turned to face her. "I'm here to take care of you."

Hearing the truth and sincerity in his voice was enough to make her voice catch and her heart twitch. She couldn't help but reach for him and pull him into sweet kiss.

Chord leaned his cheek into her palm as he surfaced from the kiss, his eyes full of warmth and love as he stared at the woman before him. "As much as I would love to continue doing this, and believe me—I would love to do so…I know you're tired and sore. So, let's go upstairs and see what we can do about that."

Amber allowed herself to be led up the stairs, gasping in appreciation as she took in the roses decorating her bedroom and the trail of rose petals leading to her large en suite bathroom. She stood transfixed as this man began to undress with the utmost care, even going so far as to clip her hair high atop her head in preparation for a bath. She couldn't wipe the slow smile off her face if she tried, following him again as he led her to over sized jetted tub. Allowing him to ease her into the water, she closed her eyes as he lowered himself to speak to her.

"Just soak for a bit, babe. I've already fed Milo and Chewie and they should be ready to go out back for a bit. You need anything while I'm downstairs?"

She traced his beautiful lips with her fingertips as she looked deeply into his eyes, "Just you. In here with me."

Chord bit his lip for the second time that night as he took in her delectable chocolate form, the bubbles caressing her curves. He gave her a look hot enough to boil the water she was in, "Babe, the plan is to get you relaxed. If I get in there with you," His eyes closed at the thought. Keeping his eyes closed, he backed away from the tempting sight, repeatedly mouthing "I have to go" to himself as he exited the bedroom.

Amber enjoyed the bubble bath until she could feel her fingers and toes begin to prune. Drying herself, she sat on the vanity stool and proceeded to rub her favorite—and Chord's—body butter into her supple flesh. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked into the bedroom at the same moment Chord re-entered. She smiled internally at the pause she caused him as he took into her appearance, seeing his eyes darken. That man sure knew how to make a woman feel wanted.

Shaking himself to gather his thoughts, "I… uh…I…the pups have been taken care of and are well on their way to puppy dreamland. And I blew out all the candles. So… no worries about fire."

She chuckled lightly at his humor, meeting his eyes once again. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for everything you've done tonight, baby."

He crossed the room to meet her in three long strides, barely restraining himself from running his hands up and down the generous curves of her body. That damn towel was teasing him. And she smelled amazing. It was enough to make his mouth water.

Amber could literally feel how badly he wanted to touch her, could see it in the heated gaze he raked over her. Could tell even more by the impressive bulge in his pants. It made her knees weak. So, why was he holding back, then? She reached for him when he stopped her by softly grasping her wrists.

His hands trembled as he held her still, "Babe…" when the hell did his voice become so strained? "As much as I really…really…really… really want to do that, I just want to take care of you. Can I do that for you?"

Again hearing the sincerity of his tone, Amber couldn't speak past the lump that'd suddenly appeared in her throat. She closed her eyes and sent another prayer of thanks for being blessed beyond measure with the man standing before her. She mutely nodded her understanding.

She could see him take a moment to calm himself before he led her to the bed and motioned for her to sit. Once seated, she noticed Chord had already lain out his favorite sleepwear to see her in—his souvenir t-shirt from the All-Star Celebrity Baseball game. He'd always told her that seeing her wear his shirt with his last name all over her was the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever seen. She smiled as he pulled the shirt over her head, biting her lip as he paused momentarily to lightly caress her breasts as he lowered the shirt down her body.

"Alright, babe. Go ahead and lie down and get some rest. You don't have to wait up for me, I know you're wiped from rehearsal. I'm gonna jump in the shower and I'll hold you til the sun comes up. I know you've got an early day tomorrow. How's that sound?"

She allowed him to interpret her response by pulling him near and capturing his lips in a slow, seductive kiss. Taking his bottom lip between her teeth, she nipped and soothed the bite away with her tongue. She could feel his heat through the bed linen as he caressed her form while she made love to his mouth. Too soon for her liking, he slowly extracted himself from the kiss. She chuckled as she heard him repeat his mantra to himself over and over again as he closed his eyes and escaped to the bathroom.

A short while later, Amber could feel the mattress dip as Chord climbed in behind her and pulled her into his favorite spooning position, making sure her ample bottom was situated perfectly against his front. He snuggled himself even closer against her body as he resumed his previous signing from before softly against her ear. He would sing her to sleep nightly after she'd once told him in great detail how his voice soothed her. Tonight, his voice had the opposite effect on her. Even as she tried to will her body to sleep—she did have another grueling day of rehearsals tomorrow—she thought back to how sweet and caring her man had been with her tonight. It. Was. Sexy. She almost felt bad about it. Chord had worked so hard to be sweet with her and attend to her every need tonight, when the only thing she wanted to do was love him down to within an inch of his life right now. She squirmed lightly as the vibrations from his singing travelled along her spine. When he slowly began to rock against her, she knew she was done for.

Chord gave himself a mental pat on the back for keeping it together tonight. He knew it was a mistake to log onto the ABC website for updates on dancing rehearsal. Seeing his lady glide across the floor as she danced with Derek was mesmerizing. Not to mention she moved like pure sex, and she wasn't even trying! He'd gotten so amped up from the video, he turned into a ball of nervous energy and concentrating on beating Harry in Madden 2014 was damn near impossible. As he concocted Mission: Seduce m'Lady, he felt guilty as he also remembered how tired she was everyday as result of the rigorous practice. By the time he'd made it to her place, his plan had morphed into Mission: Love My Baby. Even now, as she rubbed that glorious ass against his crotch, he would not give in. Nope. Not this guy.

He was startled by how quickly Amber turned in his arms. He whimpered aloud at the look in her eyes. It was downright sinful.

Amber smiled at the deer in the headlights look he gave her sudden movement. Leaning in close enough that her breath caressed his lips, she spoke to him. "Chord…I'm not so tired anymore."

_**Baby it's the prime time for our love**_

_**Ain't nobody peeking but the stars above…**_

Fin.


End file.
